


Designed for it

by Batfink



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apples, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Moving In Together, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex, Smut, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: “Crowley.”  Aziraphale said softly.  “You know I love you.”Crowley swallowed and looked down.  “Of course, you're designed for it.”Aziraphale grinned.  “Oh Crowley, the way I love you is not in the angel design plan.”





	Designed for it

When Anathema had mentioned casually in passing that a cottage had become available on the edge of Tadfield, Crowley hadn't thought much of it. Aziraphale would never leave his books and Crowley would always stay close to his Angel.

He had therefore been quite surprised when a few days later Aziraphale had called and asked if he would like to go with him for a viewing.

“What about your shop?” Crowley asked confused.

“Well, I've been thinking about a change.” Aziraphale replied. “As it turns out, Tadfield is in need of a librarian, so I could easily move all my books and such there. They have a special collections room that doesn't have any special collections, but it does have a lock.”

“You're sure about this?” Crowley checked.

“I won't be sure, until I see the place.” Aziraphale stated. “So, are you coming or not?”

“Well of course I'm bloody coming.” Crowley huffed. “Pick you up in five.”

It was never discussed, just naturally assumed by both parties, that moving to the cottage was something that would be done by both of them.

It had three bedrooms, so each chose one and the third became Aziraphale's personal library, for the books he liked to read on a regular basis.

Aziraphale took up his new role at the library. They couldn't hire him fast enough once they saw all the books he was bringing and Crowley took up a life of loafing about, with a bit of gardening thrown in.

“Hey, Zira!” Crowley burst in the front door. “You'll never guess what I got at the garden centre.” He was practically bouncing with glee, mixed with just a hint of devilment. “Give me ten minutes to get it planted then come see.”

Aziraphale smiled fondly as Crowley turned and darted back out the door. He glanced at the kitchen clock and patiently waited the requested ten minutes before strolling out into the garden. He saw it immediately and began to laugh. “Oh Crowley.”

Crowley, in his snake form was coiled around the branches of a newly planted apple tree. “I couldn't resssissst.” He grinned, forked tongue poking out. He used his tail to pluck an apple from the tree which he held out as Aziraphale approached. “Can I tempt you?”

“Absolutely not.” Aziraphale grinned reaching out and taking the apple from Crowley's tail. He bit into it and his eyes lit up. “Oh my, this is very good.” Crowley's coils shivered in delight. “Are you coming inside?” Aziraphale asked. “Anathema and Pepper will be here soon.”

Crowley shook his head. “Nah, think I'll ssstay out here for a while. Enjoy the sssun.”

Aziraphale nodded. “All right then.” He reached out and booped Crowley's snoot. Crowley hissed and pretended like he would bite him. “You wouldn't dare.” Aziraphale scowled at him, but there was laughter in his eyes.

“I might.” Crowley chuckled. “Evil, or haven't you heard.”

“Yes, quite evil.” Aziraphale smiled. Then booped his snoot again.

If it was possible for a snake to look outraged, then it was only because that snake was a demon. Crowley huffed in indignation and turned his head away from Aziraphale. “Be gone, Angel.” He slithered around to the back of the tree where his snoot was safe from Aziraphale. Laughing, Aziraphale returned to the cottage.

Aziraphale carried the tea tray into the living room and smiled widely at Anathema and Pepper. “No Crowley today?” Anathema asked.

“He's outside enjoying the sun.” Aziraphale smiled fondly.

Suddenly there was a commotion from outside. A lot of barking followed by Crowley's panicked sounding voice yelling. “Get off me, hell hound!”

“Oh dear!” Pepper exclaimed.

“Is that Dog?” Aziraphale asked worriedly.

“Yes!” Pepper squeaked. “I'm supposed to be looking after him while Adam is on holiday with his family.”

“Crowley's a snake right now isn't he?” Anathema asked.

“Oh dear!” Aziraphale exclaimed and the three of them rushed for the door.

Dog was dashing around the garden, a medium sized black and red snake clamped firmly in his jaws. “Heeellllppp!!!” Crowley yelled as Dog raced past the shocked onlookers. Pepper made a grab for Dog, but he dodged out of the way.

“Why doesn't he change back?” Anathema enquired.

“He needs to concentrate to do that. Can't do it in stressful situations.” Aziraphale shook his head.

“Can't you... you know?” Pepper asked, snapping her fingers.

“Not without drawing attention from above which I'd rather not do.” Aziraphale made a grab for Dog, but again he managed to jump aside.

“ANGELLLL!” Crowley wailed. He was being bounced quite violently along the ground. “I think I'm going to be sssick.” He groaned as Dog made another pass of the three who all made a dive for him, but again missed.

“Right!” Aziraphale snapped. “This is ridiculous. Stand back ladies.”

Anathema and Pepper both took a step back as Dog approached to pass them once more. As he did so, Aziraphale turned to face him and suddenly two giant white wings burst into view, one of which flicked out to block Dog's path.

Anathema and Pepper rushed up behind him and Aziraphale moved his other wing to close behind them ensuring Dog had no escape.

“Drop him.” Pepper ordered.

Dog whined slightly, but seeing he had no escape, he slowly released Crowley. Aziraphale immediately knelt to scoop him up as Pepper seized Dog's collar and led him away.

“Will he be okay?” Anathema asked.

Aziraphale smiled looking down at Crowley where he was curling up around his arm. “Oh yes. He'll be quite alright once he gets over the shock.” He tucked his wings away again and turned for the cottage.

Pepper was standing by the gate now with Dog so Anathema headed over to join her. “We'll get Dog out of your way then. Give him peace to recover.”

Aziraphale smiled and nodded, raising his hand to wave goodbye to Pepper before heading into the cottage with Crowley.

Once inside he uncoiled Crowley from his arm and laid him out along the kitchen counter so that he could inspect him. “Are you alright?” He asked quietly, running his fingers down the length of Crowley's scales.

“I think ssso.” Crowley replied tiredly. “Damned Hell Hound.”

“Well at least he doesn't seem to have broken the skin.” Aziraphale confirmed. “Something to be said for scales. Do you want to change back now?”

Crowley gave a little hiss, almost like a sigh. “Not right now.”

“Alright.” Aziraphale picked him up and gently wrapped him around his shoulders like a scarf. “You just stay close until you recover.” He landed a quick kiss to the top of Crowley's head that would have made him blush if snakes were capable of it and then headed into the sitting room to collect the abandoned tea things.

Crowley spent the rest of the day coiled around Aziraphale's shoulders as he pottered about the cottage then as he settled in for the evening with a book. He stretched himself out with his feet up on the sofa and Crowley uncoiled himself from his shoulders and lay on top of him, head resting on his Angel's chest.

It was a strange intimacy that they shared when Crowley was in his snake form. Both of them more willing to touch. Aziraphale absent-mindedly stroked his hand down Crowley's body while reading his book and Crowley rubbed his head gently against Aziraphale's neck and under his chin.

He had been feeling better for some time now, but he liked it when Aziraphale touched him and that wouldn't happen if he changed back. He fell asleep, stretched out across his Angel, tail wrapped around one of his legs the tip of his tail flicking lightly against the bottom of Aziraphale's foot making it twitch.

Crowley awoke, many hours later to the first rays of sunlight leaking into the sitting room. He yawned, stretched and heard a soft 'oof' from underneath his elbow that had jabbed into something that was not his mattress. “Oh shit!” His eyes popped open. There he was, still on the sofa, still curled around his Angel, but now in his human form. He scrambled to get himself upright, but was somewhat stuck between the back of the sofa and his Angel and he really didn't want to push him onto the floor to escape. He had, after all, it occurred to Crowley slowly, been awake all this time and had not, removed Crowley or himself from the sofa when Crowley had changed back.

He froze, confused and turned to look at Aziraphale. “Feeling better dear?” Aziraphale asked as though Crowley was not sprawled half in his lap.

“Ummm.” Crowley's brain was scrambling. “Yup, not bad. Not bad.” He paused and risked a glance at Aziraphale who was smiling casually at him.

“Good.” Aziraphale smiled and wrapped his arm around Crowley's waist. Before Crowley had time to react, Aziraphale had slid him slightly upwards, closer to his face. “Sorry.” He grinned as Crowley looked to him in surprise. “My leg has been asleep for about the last hour. You have a very bony arse.”

The comment startled a laugh from Crowley and he turned over so that he was lying on his front, still across Aziraphale. “Better?”

Aziraphale smiled down at him. “Yes, much.” 

“I didn't think you'd be so keen to have me so close.” Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale tucked his finger under Crowley's chin and tilted his head up until he could meet his yellow eyes. “Surely by now you know how important you are to me?”

“Well...” Crowley stammered trying to look away. “I mean, yes...” He looked confused.

“Crowley.” Aziraphale said softly. “You know I love you.”

Crowley swallowed and looked down. “Of course, you're designed for it.”

Aziraphale grinned. “Oh Crowley, the way I love you is not in the angel design plan.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his demon's fisting his hands in Crowley's shirt and pulling him closer as he did so.

Crowley gasped against his lips and was surprised when his Angel darted his tongue inside but he soon got with the program, shifting himself until he was lying fully on top of his Angel, hands coming up to grab onto his waistcoat as he deepened the kiss.

Neither of them needed to breathe and yet they were both panting shallowly when their lips finally parted again. For a moment, they just lay there, staring into each others eyes. Sky blue to golden yellow.

“I love you too.” Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale smiled softly. “I know. I've always known.”

“You never mentioned it.” Crowley frowned.

“You know it wasn't safe.” Aziraphale sighed. Crowley turned slightly and snuggled into his Angel's side as Aziraphale kissed the top of his head. “There's nothing stopping us now though.”

“Stopping us from what?” Crowley asked softly.

“Whatever we want.” Aziraphale smiled. “What would you like us to do?”

Crowley tilted his head and looked up at Aziraphale. A wicked grin curving up his lips as he waggled his eyebrows.

Aziraphale smirked at him then lowered his head and pressed their lips together again. “Perhaps we should take this to a bedroom?” He enquired.

The two of them rolled to their feet, but kept their arms around each other as they headed to Crowley's bedroom. It was the closest one.

Crowley entered his room first, turning in the doorway to grab Aziraphale's waistcoat again pulling their bodies closer. He slotted their lips back together even as he moved his hands to start unbuttoning his Angel's clothes.

Aziraphale moaned softly and started pulling at Crowley's t-shirt trying to get it up over his head, but their lips were still locked. “Wait.” He gasped and Crowley pulled back. “Let's get undressed first.” Quickly, they both shed their clothes before coming back together again.

Aziraphale slid his hands down Crowley's thighs and pulled, his wings bursting out to steady himself as he lifted Crowley into his arms. Crowley smiled against his lips, his own wings appearing to help his Angel hold his weight.

Aziraphale walked slowly towards the bed as they continued to kiss. When his legs hit the edge of the bed Crowley flopped backwards stowing his wings as he pulled his Angel down with him, their lips bouncing apart as they hit the mattress making them both chuckle.

“So Angel...” Crowley grinned breathless as Aziraphale leant down over him. “Care to make an effort?”

Aziraphale blushed slightly as the standard issue man parts popped onto his groin. “Your turn.”

Crowley licked his lips slowly then conjured a matching set of his own. “Do you wanna?” He asked.

“Well, if you don't mind...” Aziraphale trailed off.

Crowley chuckled and rolled over, lifting his arse into the air. “Be a love would you?”

Aziraphale snorted a laugh and swatted at the demon's behind. “If you insist.” He slid his hand down across Crowley's arse cheek. “I really hope no-one upstairs is paying attention.” He muttered and before Crowley could ask what he meant by that a miraculously slick finger was suddenly pressing against his hole.

“Fuck, me!” He groaned as the finger slipped inside.

“That's the plan, dear heart.” Aziraphale chuckled.

Crowley wiggled backwards moaning in pleasure as Aziraphale slipped another slick finger inside to join the first. “Oh, Angel.” He sighed as Aziraphale curled his fingers, scratching at the most sensitive spot Crowley had.

The third finger hadn't been in long before Crowley grew impatient bouncing back against Aziraphale's hand and panting unnecessarily. “Can we get on with it?”

Aziraphale swatted his behind again. “So impatient. It's not like we don't have eternity for this.”

Crowley groaned. “Please, Angel. Come on. I've already waited six thousand bloody years.”

“Very well.” Aziraphale sighed in a put upon fashion. He leaned over, draping himself across Crowley's back. “I suppose, if we must.”

Before Crowley had a chance to think of a suitably sarcastic response, Aziraphale's cock was sliding into place and all ability to speak was driven from Crowley's mind. He grunted and gasped, felt Aziraphale's hand land on his chest, felt his wings brush against his legs.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Aziraphale was holding tight to Crowley, giving him time to adjust and then he was pushing himself upright again. Hand coming to land on Crowley's back as he pulled out and pushed smoothly back in.

A breathy moan escaped his lips and his eyes closed, he pulled out again and opened his eyes as he slid back in, just in time to see Crowley's wings shimmer back into view. He spread them out to drape down onto the bed, hanging off the sides.

Aziraphale slid his hands up Crowley's back and felt him shiver as his Angel's fingers traced the edges of his wings where they joined his shoulder blades. “Angel. Angel, please.” Crowley panted and Aziraphale slid his hands higher, gripped onto the top edges of Crowley's wings and once he had pulled out again, he used his grip on Crowley's wings to pull their bodies back together, slamming his cock deep into Crowley. Crowley howled, wings fluttering, breath stuttering as Aziraphale pushed back and then did it again his own wings thrown out to provide counter balance.

Crowley could swear he saw stars as Aziraphale rocked back into him, pulling on his wings to force their bodies closer. “Ah! Fuck!” He gasped slamming his hips backwards into Aziraphale's. Heaven had never felt this good he was sure of it. “Please.” He groaned.

Aziraphale slid his fingers further along Crowley's wings, rubbed across the sensitive join between wing and demon and then angled his cock to hit Crowley's prostate just right. Crowley howled again and this time he was coming, spilling hotly onto the sheet in front of his knees.

Aziraphale grunted and quickened his pace, a few more thrusts before he was collapsing across Crowley's back, cock pulsing hot inside him. “My love.” He gasped pressing a tender kiss between Crowley's wings as they both pitched forwards. A minor demonic intervention saving Crowley from landing in the wet patch.

Crowley's wings shimmered out of existence allowing Aziraphale to lie more comfortably across his back, his own wings tucking up to blanket the two of them.

“Well...” Crowley smiled, turning his head to kiss his Angel softly. “This calls for a nap.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his demon. “If you must.”

“I guess a few more kisses could be managed first.” Crowley gave a sly grin. “If you would be so obliging.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “I suppose I could manage one or two.” He shifted so that Crowley could roll over and then planted his lips firmly against his other half's. “Silly demon.” He muttered as Crowley parted his lips to allow him to deepen the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pure fluff but then it sauntered vaguely into pure filth. Guess I'm going to hell now... kudos means you're joining me ;)


End file.
